


Fanmix For "The Thing He Carried"

by afteriwake



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanart, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix for "The Thing He Carried" by Kay_Drew.





	Fanmix For "The Thing He Carried"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kay_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thing He Carried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348964) by [Kay_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drew/pseuds/Kay_Drew). 

> This fanmix was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**Linkin Park -** _Nobody Can Save Me_  
**Aimee Mann -** _You Could Make A Killing_  
**Deftones -** _Be Quiet And Drive (Far Away) (Acoustic)_  
**Elastica -** _Connection_  
**Nirvana -** _Come as You Are_  
**Coldplay -** _Talk_  
**Lisa Loeb -** _Do You Sleep?_  
**CHVRCHES -** _Get Out_  
**Imagine Dragons -** _Believer_  
**Diplo -** _Get It Right (feat. MØ)_  
**Metric -** _Help I'm Alive (Acoustic)_  
**Bush -** _Glycerine_  
**Monarchy -** _Travelling by Ambulance_  
**Lorde -** _A World Alone (Trashyouth Remix)_  
**Madilyn Bailey & Alex Goot -** _Something Just Like This_  
**Death Cab For Cutie -** _The Sound Of Settling_

** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/the-thing-he-carried-a-fanfic-inspired-gilmore-girls-fanmix) **


End file.
